1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer memory heating technology and more particularly, to a memory heater and heating air arrangement, which uses a heating aid for transferring heat energy from one single heater to multiple memory modules, allowing the memory modules to work normally under a cold environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, advanced computers with high computing capabilities and fast operating speed have been continuously created. With the trend of the development of computer technology toward high operating speed and high frequency, computer internal components and memories for these advanced computers will generate a large amount of heat during operation. The memory bandwidth has been extended from the early PC100 of 800 MB/s to the modern DDR500 of 4.0 GB/s, or even the multi-channel platform. Thus, the bandwidth has been increased more than twice. Either the working clock or transmission bandwidth is obviously developing toward high-speed and high-frequency applications to match the high-speed computing of the central processor of the motherboard.
However, if a computer is operated outdoors under climate extremes, high humidity and intense sunshine environments, it will be a very stringent test. When using a computer in the day under a very large diurnal temperature environment (such as desert), computer internal heat dissipation device and fan can dissipate latent heat, maintaining normal memory functioning, however, when using a computer at night under low temperature or very cold outdoor environments (such as snow land), the memory in the computer will not be normally started up due to the temperature is too low.
Further, computer memories can simply work under the temperature environment above 0° C. For enabling computer memories to work normally under extremely low temperature (below 0° C.) environment, it is the normal way to attach two heaters to opposing left and right sides of the memories in the computer. When the environmental temperature is below 0° C., the heaters are started up to generate heat, increasing the temperature of the memories up to the normal operating temperature range.
However, because the motherboard for an advanced computer has multiple communication slots for the mounting of multiple memories, according to the conventional memory heating techniques, it needs to install a large amount of heaters in the motherboard for heating multiple memories, complicating heater installation procedure and leading to a high defective rate.
Therefore, how to solve the drawbacks and inconvenience of the aforesaid conventional techniques is the direction of improvement the related industries need to achieve.